You Need To Rest
by Lemon Vases
Summary: Mana's studying hard to finally gain her rank as Magician rather than being a Apprentice anymore. Atem, worried about her not resting, decides to visit, allowing naughtiness to ensue. Vaseshipping one-shot. Lemony.


**The lemon in here is one sided by the way, it's not penetrative sex... I hope you enjoy ;)**

* * *

Night fall cascaded over Egypt, allowing a cool chill to envelope those still up and awake. Atem walked down the grand corridors of his palace, the guards that minded the areas showed their respect as he passed. His footsteps pattered over the stone floors as he moved to reach his destination, having not seen a certain magician apprentice in a while.

He was surprised to find that she was taking her studies so seriously. Mahad and a few other of the guardians said _finally_ but he was worried about her. According to a few of the guards stationed around the palace, Mana had stayed in her room for three days straight, having food being sent to her through a servant. Also, last night her candle was still lit meaning it had been a while since the girl had rested.

Her examination was coming soon and she wanted to be finally revered as the magician she was. No longer an apprentice. Atem was proud of her but knew what she was doing wasn't healthy, so as soon he was finished from his laborious meetings he was going to pay her a visit.

He passed a line of urns, indicating he was approaching Mana's chambers. Once he arrived he noticed that the door was closed and her candles were still lit, meaning she was still working. He knocked on the door but pushed it open anyway, knowing that Mana would probably be too engrossed in her studies to notice there was someone at the door. He first peeked in the room, finding that Mana was hunched over her desk with masses of scrolls in front of her. He smiled softly at the sight of his love, never having seen her work so hard.

He slipped into the room and slowly closed the door behind him. "Mana?" He called out, considering maybe she had fallen asleep at her desk.

She didn't respond, but he saw that she moved one papyrus scroll from the side to in front of her and she moved her fingers along the hieroglyphics quickly. He smiled softly and strolled into the room, knowing that the girl was far to engaged in her studying to acknowledge anything else.

He stood behind, his shadow downcast on her desk but still she paid no heed. She reread the passage to enforce it in her mind before unwinding it and accessing more information.

Atem smirked and raised his hands and suddenly grabbed Mana's bare shoulders in an attempt to surprise her. She yelped, her fight and flight instinct kicking in causing her to summon her staff in her hand.

But soon enough she recognised the touch especially as Atem's thumbs caressed her back, making tingles go through her and she disappeared her wand."Prince!" She greeted, trying to muster her most enthusiastic voice. She dipped her head backwards and looked at his upside down face. "Hello."

"Hello Mana," he replied and stared down at her face, seeing that the fatigue had definitely become evident on her face. He found that the whites in her eyes were going red and the skin under her eyes had darkened in colour.

He frowned.

"What's the frown for?" Mana questioned.

Atem pursed his lips and moved around Mana so she didn't have to dip her head backwards. "Well first you didn't even register someone had come in your room which can be dangerous if there was an intruder on the loose and second of all you look exhausted. When was the last time you slept?" He asked and quirked an eyebrow.

She bit her lip, knowing that he wasn't going to like the answer to the question. "Sleep is more of a state of mind than a physical -"

"Mana," Atem interjected, his baritone voice authoritative.

She sighed. "Don't be mad."

Atem's frowned deepened. He reached out for his love's hand and noticed that her usual firm grip was more gentle than usual, almost as if she hadn't had any energy at all. It appeared that she had been awake longer than he had guessed.

"I won't be mad," Atem settled, knowing anger wasn't going to get them anywhere. He was worried instead. He didn't want Mana's health to deteriorate as a result of her actions.

Mana pressed her lips together before answering. "A few... days... I think... I've lost count," she murmured, tightening her grip on Atem's hand for a second.

He sighed. What was he going to do with her?

"That's bad Mana. How have you managed to stay awake for so long?" He inquired. He knew he could guess the answer.

Mana's eyes shifted to the empty glasses perched by the scrolls. He knew that Mana had used energy draughts to keep herself awake.

"Does Mahad know?"

"...No..."

"I won't tell him _if_ you rest right now," Atem compromised, knowing that Mana would try to find a way out of it.

She shook her head. "It's in two days! There's still so much I have to do. I haven't committed all the basic spells to memory yet and there's other stuff I have to do -"

"Mana, you know it can be rescheduled, right? It doesn't have to be set in stone."

Mana sighed and looked down. "I know, but not until I become a master magician can we marry. I don't want to mess up for you."

Atem softened entirely, unaware that she had taken so much stress because of their agreement. Having confessed their love a few months ago, they made plans to get married. The court wasn't entirely happy and although Atem could do as he pleased, Mana's talents would be wasted if they married instantly. By undertaking the role of Queen, Mana would have less time to concentrate on her own magic meaning it would take longer for her to be a recognised member of the court. So they decided to wait until Mana achieved her Master Magician status before tying the knot. Now, with Mana's examination coming so soon, she didn't want to ruin her chances. She knew that Atem needed a Queen. His court and the entirety of Egypt knew it too.

"Mana..." Atem trailed and lowered in front of her so he could meet her eyes. "Don't worry about that. All these things take time. You might fall ill if you work so hard -"

"I will rest afterwards. I promise."

Atem shook his head. It was only in two days but he knew that meant that Mana would be awake for that much longer. "No, come on Mana. Please. You've been working so hard. How are you meant to learn anything if you're tired?"

"That's what the draughts are for."

"That's it."

Mana raised an eyebrow. Atem got up from his kneeling position and leaned forward to scoop Mana off of her chair. She yelped and started to protest against his hold, even those her tired joints wanted nothing more that to be nestled in his arms. "Atem, I need to study!"

He ignored her and walked over to her large bed and placed her down onto the sheets and sat next to her, their hands still on each other.

"Atem! Why are you doing this, I could just get back up - " She tried to move, but the fatigue seeping in her joints made wrestling with the King harder than usual. She tried pushing against his chest but his arms around her only tightened.

"You're not going to do anymore studying today Mana."

She scowled at him, still fighting against his vice grip. "Are you going to stay here until I sleep?" She questioned.

"I know very well that you like to feign sleep Mana," he said dryly and then smirked, knowing one thing that would make her sleep soundly.

Mana paused to admire the smirk, liking the way it shaped her love's generous lips. Atem moved forward and captured Mana's soft lips, making her smile against him. Instantly, she raised her hands to wrap them around Atem's neck as he slowly pushed his tongue into her mouth, making her moan softly. After a moment of losing themselves in each other they parted.

"Okay, now that you've done that can you let me -"

"Nope." He grabbed her hips, pulling her forward and started to stroke circles onto them, making her shiver.

"But I need to study!" She argued, trying to resist him but it was getting hard as she was pressed against his chest.

"You need to rest," he stated simply.

"Okay I'll rest -"

"I don't believe you."

"If I need to rest why did you kiss me?" She questioned, knowing that their kisses in an environment like this always led to something else. After agreeing to waiting for marriage, they agreed to withhold penetrative sex until afterwards. However, it didn't stop them from pleasuring each other in other ways.

"Because it will stop you from running to your desk," he answered knowingly, his mulberry eyes gazing at her teal ones in an assured manner. There was no way he was going to allow her to go back to that desk of hers and study.

He then dropped his eyes to her pouting lips, finding them far too inviting to resist. He captured her lips and Mana didn't protest against him, only kissing him harder and pulling him closer.

Atem guided her legs to wrap themselves around him, as she had done so many times even before they a couple. They parted again, causing Mana to think rationally and then protest. "I need to study!"

Atem ignored her and met her eager lips again and started to massage her tense, tired body as she weaved her fingers through his spiky hair and tugged painlessly. Their passionate kiss ignited their bodies, making Atem's bulge harden and press against Mana, making her hot and wet in response.

They parted again and Atem waited a moment for her to say something, which she did.

"I need to -"

He kissed her again and pulled apart a few seconds later so he could meet her eyes.

"- study."

"Wow you're stubborn," he murmured in a breathy tone.

"You love it," she responded, equally out of breath.

"Yes I do."

"Now let me -"

He caught her lips once again and moved them slowly against her making the kiss feel more sensual. He attempted to channel his love and worry through to her, almost begging her to rest. He didn't want to see her get ill.

Mana understood his unspoken words but still felt the need to dispute them, she didn't want to fail and let him down.

Once they broke apart again, Atem didn't let his lips leave her skin. He left feathery kisses down her cheek and across her jaw line, enjoying the sweet, breathy sounds leaving his lover. He reached the part of sensitive skin under Mana's ear and nibbled on it making her gasp and tightened her grip on his hair. He trailed kisses down her neck, sucking on her soft skin as he did and reached her collarbone. He moved towards one of her bare shoulders and slowly pressed his lips against them.

With one hand he cupped her breast and stroked her nipple through the material, making it harden.

"Atem... don't stop..." Mana murmured softly, her eyes half lidded in desire and fatigue. He leaned back, glad he had quietened her protests.

He smirked. "Okay fine you can study," he agreed. He let go of her waist and waited for her to move.

Her face contorted in confusion when she met his teasing mulberry gaze. "Huh?"

"You wanted to study. I will be waiting here for you until you finish though," Atem clarified and gave her a cheeky smile.

Mana's eyes narrowed once she realised what he had done. He pent her up so much that the idea of studying and him still being here wasn't something she wanted at all. "You're horrible."

"You love it," he responded smugly. "So are you going to study... you've been pretty persistent."

"Agh," Mana groaned, feeling defeated but didn't care because it was Atem. She leaned forward and kissed his lips, not wanting to be anywhere near the papyrus scrolls anymore.

Atem happily kissed her back and grabbed her hips once again. Their arms tightened around each other and Atem kneeled on the bed and moved toward the pillows and placed her down, with her legs still hooked around his rear. He parted their lips and removed his puzzle for ease and started to nibble on her neck again, this time moving quicker towards her chest.

Atem sucked on her collarbone and went down towards her heaving cleavage splaying kisses all over the exposed skin. He could feel her relax underneath him, the stress starting to leave her body. He cupped her breasts again and started to massage them through her dress, her nipples protruding against the material.

He started to kiss on her clothed mounds, knowing very well he'd have a hard time controlling herself if he removed her top.

Mana moaned as he kissed her breasts, her hands reaching for his hair again. He sucked on her covered teats and bit them softly, making jolts of pleasure wash over Mana. He lowered one of his hands down from her hips towards the skin of her legs and beckoned them to loosen their hold on him, they fell bent on the bed and Atem, slid his hand up her skirt towards her loincloth.

He thumbed the damp material in a circular motion, instantly making Mana's thighs tighten. "Atem!" She gasped, even though he was well acquainted with that area of hers. She always felt her face grow red whenever he put his hand there.

He raised his head from her breasts and gave her a look. "I need to ensure you will sleep somehow," he reasoned, knowing very well how she slept instantly after a climax.

She whimpered, but allowed him to rub her hand against her clothed womanhood, both wanting him to remove the material but also feeling incredibly shy about her parts.

Atem lowered her lips to kiss her slender stomach, sucking softly where he knew her belly button would be and then down towards her crotch.

She whimpered again, her hand massaging his scalp and beckoned him to continue. He leaned back causing Mana to let go of his hair and pushed her skirt up completely to expose her cream coloured loincloth and proceeded to take them off.

He gazed at her dripping womanhood and smirked, knowing very well that in this state there was no way she'd be thinking of studying. He held her knees and slipped his hands down her trembling thighs. He caressed her inner skin before rubbing her folds.

"Atem..." Mana murmured as she gripped the bed covers and her hips starting to rise.

He opened her lips and stroked the insides causing more fluids to escape Mana's core. He ran his fingers over the slippery skin and rubbed against her nub of flesh. Mana's hips bucked against him as she continued to stimulate her.

He continued the movements in a steady rhythm, causing more and more fluid to seep down onto the covers. He then moved his hand away and licked whatever juices that coated his fingers before holding her thighs open. He lowered his face and first pressed kisses on her inner thighs teasingly then towards her womanhood making Mana gasp again. She reached out for his hair and pushed his face closer towards her wet core.

He kissed her slippery folds, the fine hairs tickling his face softly but he ignored it and continued to work his mouth. He started to lick all the nectar he could and soon slipped his tongue through her folds so he could stroke her clit. Mana started to moan louder now, continuously saying Atem's name over and over. She hitched her legs upward so they could rest on Atem's shoulders allowing him to delve deeper.

He continued to lick her clit in an up and down motion and after a couple of minutes, he started to lightly increase pressure and speed.

He moved his lips lower towards her tight entrance and sucked on it before slipping his tongue inside. Mana's walls were tight around him, her virginity still intact but her purity not so much.

He explored her insides, careful not to go deep enough to break her maidenhood as he continued to suck on her entrance. Mana's breathing increased and her grip on Atem's hair tightened as she felt her edge coming.

Aware of this, Atem picked up his speed causing more and more fluids to enter his mouth.

"Atem, I'm - !" She cried, as she felt herself spasm. A wave of ecstasy overcame her body and she loosened her hand from Atem's hair, panting loudly.

Atem licked the nectar that squirted out of her and the remaining of her folds until they were dry before raising. Mana, with her eyes half lidded and threatening to close, watched her lover lean towards her and gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead, his lips moist from her fluids.

"Delicious as usual," he murmured and grabbed the covers from underneath them.

Mana now feeling the after effects of the climax and being awake for many days felt her body almost melt into her mattress.

"Atem..." she whispered, trying to keep her eyes from drooping.

"Yes, my love," he responded and then narrowed his eyes. "You're not going to say you need to study are you."

She let out a quiet giggle and shook her head, making Atem sigh in relief. "No..." She assured and reached over to pat his crotch. "What about you?"

Atem smiled softly. He was entirely aroused, wanting nothing more to finally take Mana but resisted. He could wait. The important thing now was that she rested.

"You need to sleep," he said and covered her with the blankets, knowing that now they had become a couple it would be bad news if they stayed the night together. "Plus you can return the favour another time if you wish."

He winked at her making her giggle and blush. "I love you Atem," she slurred, her eyes now closed and her cheek resting against her pillow.

"I love you too," he replied and pressed another kiss on her face. "I will pay you a visit in the morning to make you leave this room."

"...okay..." she replied, clouds of sleepiness invading her consciousness.

Atem smiled down at the resting form, glad that she was in this peaceful state. "Goodnight love."

Mana mumbled something back incoherently and her breathing started to even out. She was completely knocked out. Atem carefully removed her unusual head piece and placed it on the side and picked up his own puzzle.

He placed it on and stood up to observe her sleeping form. He blew out the candle that was on her clustered desk and left the room, striding towards his own feeling his own urge to rest too.

* * *

 **Reviews would be nice! :D**


End file.
